


things Lance hates about Keith

by marichvt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Mutual Pining, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Roommates, Slow Burn, fuck voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichvt/pseuds/marichvt
Summary: Lance hates Keith. or, he hates a lot of things about Keith. or does he?





	things Lance hates about Keith

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is. i'm still coping.

dear Keith,

this is a list of things I hate about you and like, you'll probably never read it but whatever. you're annoying. and you smell. enjoy.

love, Lance

 

⦁ i hate your dumb mullet. _hello??_ the 80s called, they want their ugly hairstyle back

⦁ i hate your cropped leather jacket that you wear all year long no matter what's the weather like

⦁ i hate your stupid idiot face

⦁ i hate that you're always moody and angry and never laugh at my jokes and roll your eyes when i talk to you

⦁ i hate that you never put the orange juice back in the fridge after you drink it

⦁ i hate that you always eat my cereals and then blame pidge for it. she doesn't even live here keith ffs

⦁ i hate when you fall asleep on the couch and wake up at 2 am to go to bed and wake _me_ up 'cause you're _so damn loud_

⦁ i hate that you always leave your laundry in the washing machine and i always have to put it in the dryer for you

⦁ i hate that you use 2-in-1 hair products and don't know what a conditioner is

⦁ i hate that you listen to emo music at full volume and yes keith i can still hear it it doesn't matter if your door is closed

⦁ i hate that you know every line to every rocky movie by heart

⦁ i hate that you don't know a single taylor swift song

⦁ i hate when you steal my food without even asking but tried to stab me with a fork when i did the same thing to you

⦁ i hate that dumb knife you bring everywhere with you. it gives me the creeps

⦁ i hate that your boots always leave ugly prints on our floor

⦁ i hate that girls like you better than me even tho you're not interested

⦁ i hate that my jacket looks better on you

⦁ i hate that it smells like you when you give it back

⦁ i hate when you ride that piece of junk you call a motorcycle and that you _never_ wear a damn helmet

⦁ i hate that you're so good at everything you do without even trying

⦁ i hate that the last time i had a girl over you got home early and she got mad at me and you got mad at me and didn't talk to me for like a week and never told me why you were so mad because as far as i'm concerned my dating life is _none_ of your business

⦁ i hate that dumb expression you make when you're trying to figure something out and you get all pout-y and furrow your brows and scatch your nose and you get wrinkles around your eyes

⦁ i hate that you act all tough but cry everytime you watch dumbo

⦁ i hate that your eyes go all sparkly and your hair gets messy and your voice gets husky when you're sleepy

⦁ i hate that rolo dude from the café down the block that keeps giving you nasty looks all the time

⦁ i hate that those looks don't seem to bother you

⦁ i hate when my jokes actually make you laugh and you try to hide it just to piss me off but you still smile behind your hand

⦁ i hate that you dropped out of college for a shitty job that doesn't pay you half as much as you deserve

⦁ i hate that you don't care

⦁ i hate that your hair got so long that it always falls on your face and i get this urge to reach forward and tuck it back behind your ear

⦁ i hate the way you talk to me when we're alone and your voice is low and quiet

⦁ i hate that your eyes look purple when you see them up close

⦁ i hate that you stare at me when you think i'm not looking

⦁ i hate that you go all silent and gloomy when i flirt with people

⦁ i hate that you brush me off when i ask you why

⦁ i hate it when we fight and you storm off on that damn motorcycle of yours and _never wear a damn helmet_ and you stay out for _hours_ and i have no idea where you are or what you're doing

⦁ i hate that you never pick up your phone when you do

⦁ i hate that i get so worried i forget why we got into a fight in the first place

⦁ i hate that i can't sleep until i know you're home okay

⦁ i hate that the next morning i make you make-up-pancakes and you give me that small smile and it feels like nothing ever happened

⦁ i hate that i always get you to forgive me for anything

⦁ i hate that you're the only one to cheer me up when i'm stressed for stuff when everyone else just tells me _don't worry_

⦁ i hate that you stayed up all night to help me with my astronomy project

⦁ i hate that i fell asleep and you finished it for me

⦁ i hate that you believe in me more than i believe in myself

⦁ i hate that you never give up on me, but give up on yourself all the time

⦁ i hate when i hear you cry at night

⦁ i hate that you always act like everything's fine in the morning

⦁ i hate that you won't let me help

⦁ i hate that i want to help you more that anything

⦁ i hate that you fell asleep on the couch again last night

⦁ i hate that you're heavy

⦁ i hate that you talk in your sleep

⦁ i hate that i almost stayed

⦁ i hate that you didn't remember a thing in the morning

⦁ i hate that rolo asked you out

⦁ i hate that you said yes

⦁ i hate that you didn't come home last night

⦁ i hate rolo

⦁ i hate that i've been turning down dates for months now and i never even told you

⦁ i hate that i'm the one who's all silent and gloomy now

⦁ i hate that you keep asking me why

⦁ i hate that i don't know how to tell you

⦁ i hate that you're spending christmas break alone again

⦁ i hate that i couldn't get you to come home with me for the holidays, _again_

⦁ i hate that the last two weeks have been the longest of my life

⦁ i hate that smile you made when i got back

⦁ i hate that you hugged me a little longer than usual

⦁ i hate that you have no idea how to use the hair products i got you for christmas even tho the instructions are written all over the box

⦁ i hate that your hair is softer now

⦁ i hate that i have to run my hands through it every chance i get and that the conditioner was just an excuse to do so

⦁ i hate that the ugly scarf you got me smells like you

⦁ i hate that i wear it even when it's too hot

⦁ i hate that you broke up with rolo and looked happy about it

⦁ i hate that i was even happier

⦁ i hate when i give you pet names and you tell me to shut up but try to hide that you're actually blushing

⦁ i hate that you fell asleep on the couch again

⦁ i hate that i stayed

⦁ i hate that i pretended to be still asleep when you woke up

⦁ i hate that you held me closer

⦁ i hate that i held you back

⦁ i hate that pidge and hunk keep giving us looks

⦁ i hate that the last time shiro and adam visited they waited until we were alone to tell me to be careful with you

⦁ i hate that i know exactly what they were talking about

⦁ i hate that allura and romelle look so happy together

⦁ i hate that i want the exact same thing

⦁ i hate that i want it with you

⦁ i hate that you have no idea

⦁ i hate that you wore those black skinny jeans and that red tank top at shay's birthday party

⦁ i hate that i could never keep my eyes off of you the whole night

⦁ i hate that i drank so much i could see two of you

⦁ i hate that you did the same

⦁ i hate that we danced until the music stopped and the dance floor was empty

⦁ i hate that your lips tasted like coconut lip balm and alcohol

⦁ i hate that after matt dropped us off i dragged you back into my room and tore our clothes off like they were on fire

⦁ i hate that by that time we were both sober enough to know exactly what we were doing

⦁ i hate that i can't seem to think about anything but the way your skin felt on mine

⦁ i hate that i was so happy i couldn't sleep

⦁ i hate that i thought you might feel the same

⦁ i hate that you weren't there when i woke up

⦁ i hate that you got home five hours later and _fucking apologized_ for making _love_ to me

⦁ i hate that you fucking regret that night. _our_ night.

⦁ i hate that you said it was just a _drunk mistake_ and that we didn't know what we were _doing_ and that i could just _forget_ it all happened and move _on_

⦁ i hate that i just _can't_

⦁ i hate that that night is the only thing that's been on my mind for the past two weeks

⦁ i hate that you've been avoiding me since

⦁ i hate that you don't let me anywhere close to you anymore

⦁ i hate that i heard you cry again last night

⦁ i hate that i was too weak to leave you alone

⦁ i hate that you let me stay again

⦁ i hate that you were weak too

⦁ i hate that you held me so tight and cried so hard i forgot how to think straight

⦁ i hate that you stopped breathing for a moment when i told you i was in love with you

⦁ i hate that you started shaking harder then

⦁ i hate that you were trying so hard to hold back the sobs

⦁ i hate that i started crying too

⦁ i hate that we both cried ourselves to sleep without another word

⦁ i hate that the next morning you were the one to make me make-up-pancakes

⦁ i hate that you burned them and the house smelled like a campfire for two days

⦁ i hate that you spelled _i love you too_ on my plate with maple syrup and the letters were so smudged i could barely make that up

⦁ i hate that it still made me cry

⦁ i hate that we kissed and kissed and kissed until the pancakes turned cold and our lips went numb

⦁ i hate that it took us so long to get together

⦁ i _love_ that we finally are

**Author's Note:**

> i hadn't written a fanfiction since i was 17 and now here i am, five years later, with... this. whatever. @ voltron look what you made me do.  
> anyways! i hope you enjoyed. don't forget to leave kudos if you did. lots of love!
> 
> PS: this work is highly inspired by the work "Reasons Why Keith is the Worst" by MellodramaticLawliet. go check it out!


End file.
